Doki Doki Life
by DekuSylveon91
Summary: Alex has no friends but his digital ones from Doki Doki Literature Club.But somehow,they are brought through the screen and into his world.Its all he ever wanted!But not long after they arrive,they realize they cant go back.(so bad at summarizing this...)
1. My Friends

Im Alex.Ive been a shut-in-gamer sience the age of 13,now going on to be 18 in 5 days.I have no friends,no one to talk to.Recently,ive been playing a game called Doki Doki Literature Club.Ive reached the end of it,my friends were gone,and I had to delete Monika.She gave me the ending I wanted,a game without her,and all my friends...but this isnt what I want at all...but I had a trick up my sleeve...I saved all of the girls to my computer.When I re-entered the game,she was gone.I quickly re-added Monika to the game files,and played the game.

Ever sience then I found away to make the girls realize it was all a game(and also see through the computer),and make it so they can hear what I say,so I can talk to them through my computer.Its nice to come home from the store,or wake up to these lovely girls everyday.If only they were real,though...it would make life so much better...

(PS.the ' marks will be marks for when it narrates what the girls in the game are doing.)

I plop the bag of food on the table and head straight to my computer(he has two monitors for one pc.).Doki Doki Literature Club was already on the running monitor,all 4 girls on screen.From what their text said,they were sharing poems.I sneakly exsamined the text from far back,knowing they might spot me. _What?_ Apearently,their poems were about **ME**.I take a second,closer glance to make sure its right. _Yep._ 'Yuri turns towards the screen.' _Oh shit shes gonna spot me!_ I quickly duck to the side of my bed the screen cant see.I have a feeling the text changed,but I missed it.They dont have voices so I dont know if theyre talking.I peek at the screen.'Yuri begins to wisper to the other girls.' _Ok...nothing weird right?_ 'The girls quickly shove their poems behind their backs.' _Oh no..._ Monika-"Come out Alex!We know youre here!"I walk out holding my hands up,like the police have you do."Alright,Alright.You got me."Yuri"You have s-seen our p-poems by any c-chanse...did you?"I froze.How would I awnser THAT?If I told the truth,ill probally get a vitual smack,but if I lie...who knows what theyll do if they found out I saw their poems."I-I...um..."'The girls eyes narrow...'I sigh and come clean."Fine...I saw them..."'Yuri raises her hand.'I jump out of the way the second the screen says-'Yuri smacks.'After 20 seconds,I get back up and read the text-'Yuri misses,and her embaressed face molds into a frusterated exspretion.'I cant help myself from laughting.Not only at her face,but at the fact she missed so horribly.My text box in the game exsplodes with laugher.'Yuri coldly glares at you'I step back,covering my mouth to prevent any more laughter to come out.'Sayori giggles,then quickly clasps her hands over her mouth.'I go sit down at my chair and watch them.'Natsuki slaps Sayori in the arm.'Sayori-"Owwww..."'Sayori rubs her arm.' _If only..._ Monika-"Alex!Whats wrong?Youve been spaced out for 2 minutes!"Alex shook his head. _Really?_ _2 minutes?_ "N-Nothing...just..."I sighed,"If you guys were real..."'The girls look at each other.'Monika-"Do we really mean...that much to you,Alex?"I nodded.'The girls glance at him,than each other.'Sayori-"Wow..."'Sayori quickly steals a cookie from the desk Natsuki was sitting at this morning.'Natsuki-"HEY!!!"I laugh as the screen says that Sayori began to nibble on the cookie.Sayori-"Sho good~"I take my back out and pull out a cookie wraped in in foil.I beggin taunting Sayori with the cookie,because I know she couldnt get it,knowing she was on the other side of the screen.Sayoris sprite moved closer to the screen.'Sayori reaches for your cookie.'I jolt back as a hand pops out of my screen.


	2. Numbers To Flesh

"WAAAAH!"Someone landed on top of me,pinning me to the ground and making me unconscious fo about 10 seconds.When I open my eyes,I see a familar looking girl on me.I begin to sit up,witch give me clearer veiw of the girl. _Shes breathing..._ I sigh in relife.There was a mop of a salmon pink hair covering the face.A crimson red bow was in her hair,and she was wearing a light brown Blazer. _Wait a minute..._ Quickly,I swipe the hair from her face.I am shocked at what I find.It was Sayori.I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasnt hallucinating.Sure enough,it was the same.Sayori began to move up and look around,not leaving my lap. _I quess shes as shocked as I am..._ ,I think to myself.Sayori soon spots the cookie and the top half of her body lunged for the cookie and snaged it.She raipedly tears the tinfoil wraping and beggins festing."The cookie wanfed to be eaten."She said with her full mouth.I giggle.Sayoris head immediantly starts swinging around."Hey Sayori,what you looking for?"I say,trying to look at her face."The text box."She replies,not even looking at me.I put my hand on her shoulder.Sayori sudden freezes. _Shes now beggining to realize shes out of the game._ I flip onto my stomach as a suddenly see three more people come crashing down on me,from he direction of my compter.I can hardly breath."I...c-cant...breath..."I manage to choke out between small breaths as I try to gasp for air.Suddenly,the weight on my back lifts,and I am able to get up.I flip back over and sit on my shaggy carpet and look at the row of girls standing infront of me.Its them.

Monika suddenly hugs me and wispers into my ear,"This is all ive ever wanted.Thank you..."I dont know how I did that,but I slowly wrap my arms around her and pat her back."Me too..."I wisper back.I can feel tears hit my shoulder(cause her head was on his shoulder.)Im quessing theyre tears of joy.Suddenly I feel 6 more arms squeeze me."Oh come on!I cant hug all of you at once!"I joke.Monika,Yuri,and Natsuki all let go,making me able to hug Sayori.Her hand was still holding the half eaten cookie as she squeezed me.This was so weird...but comferting at the same time.Soon Sayori realesed me as Yuri did the same.We were there for a few minutes,letting each girl get a turn at hugging me.

After Natsuki finished hugging me for her second time,she quickly let go at backed away,turning her head so she couldnt see me."You smell bad!"She screeched.The girls looked at her,then me,eyes wide.I shot up from the ground and started waving my hands defencively."H-Hey!I dont have anyone who I need to impress so I dont make myself smell nice for no reason!You shouldve told me you were coming!"I shout.Sayoris glare incresses on me as she takes a slow(dramatic) bite from her cookie.Monika glances at her and giggles.

Yuri sadly looks out the window and the night sky and says,"Well,its best we be heading back...""Yuris right!See you tomorrow!"Sayori shouts.She lunges toward the computer.She hit the screen,knocking it over off the desk,Sayoris head hits the wall and is shot back at my chair,landing on it.The girls all rush to her to make sure shes all right.She places her hand on her head,"W-Why did that n-not work?C-Cant we go home?"I walk to my computer on the floor.The glass has been shattered."Sayori..."I look at her,my eyes filled with depresstion,"You cant go home...you broke the computer."


End file.
